Centkowana wstęga
}} Kiedy przeglądam notatki z siedemdziesięciu poszczególnych spraw, w których podczas ostatnich lat ośmiu przypatrywałem się zblizka działalności mego przyjaciela Szerloka Holmsa, spostrzegam pośród nich wiele bardzo tragicznej, niektóre natomiast w prost komicznej natury — niemało jednakże takich, które nazwałbym prostemi a wszakże zdumiewającemi również; ani jednej wszakże powszedniej. Skoro bowiem Holms oddawał się swej działalności raczej z zamiłowania do swego zawodu niż z żądzy zysku, przeto odrzucał stale wszystkie tego rodzaju sprawy, w których nie chodziło o jakiś niezwykły czy zagadkowy wypadek. Pośród wszystkich tych najróżnorodniejszych spraw jednak trudno byłoby mi przypomnieć sobie taką, któraby przedstawiała większą ilość osobliwych rysów, jak ta, która rozegrała się w znanej rodzinie Roylott of Stoke Moran w hrabstwie Surrey. Zdarzenia te miały miejsce w pierwszych czasach mojej znajomości z Szerlokiem Holmsem w epoce wspólnego naszego kawalerskiego życia przy ulicy Bakerstreet. Było to w roku 1883 na początku kwietnia, kiedy pewnego poranka, zbudziwszy się, zobaczyłem przy mojem łóżku Holmsa całkowicie już ubranego. Zazwyczaj wstawał on późno, a ponieważ zegar na gzymsie kominka wskazywał dopiero kwadrans na ósmą, popatrzałem na niego poniekąd zdumiony, może nawet zły cokolwiek, bo nie lubię, by mi przeszkadzano w moich nawyknieniach. — Bardzo mi przykro, że ci sen przerwać muszę, kochany Watsonie, — rzekł — ale dzisiejszego ranka nikt w domu nie był pod tym względem szczęśliwy. Gospodynię rozbudzono naprzód pukaniem, ona mnie przebudziła a teraz przyszła kolej na ciebie. — Cóż się tam stało? Czy się pali? — Nie, jest tu jakaś klijentka. Jak się zdaje, jest to młoda jakaś pani która w stanie niezmiernego rozdrażnienia przybyła tu z prowincyi i pragnie mówić ze mną. Czeka na dole w pokoju do przyjęć. Jeśli zaś jakaś młoda dama tak wcześnie z rana zdecyduje się przyjechać do stolicy i wypędza ludzi z łóżek, to przyznasz, że chyba dlatego tylko, iż ma coś niecierpiącego zwłoki do zakomunikowania. Jestem pewien, że jakąś istotnie zajmującą sprawę radbyś śledzić od samego zaraz początku. Dlatego też bądź co bądź postanowiłem cię obudzić, aby cię nie pozbawiać pomyślnej sposobności. — Mój drogi, jasna rzecz, że za żadną cenę nie chciałbym jej pominąć. Nie było dla mnie nigdy większe] przyjemności, jak towarzyszyć Holmsowi krok za krokiem w badaniach, których wymagał jego zawód i podziwiać śmiałe jego wnioski, które wyprowadzał z piorunującą szybkością, — jakby one były wynikiem jakiegoś wyższego natchnienia, — a które przecież zawsze opierały się na podstawie nieubłaganie surowej logiki. Spiesznie zatem przywdziałem na siebie suknie a po upływie kilku minut mogłem już towarzyszyć memu przyjacielowi do rozmównicy. Gęsto zawoalowana, czarno ubrana dama siedziała tam przy oknie i podniosła się za naszem wejściem. Holmes powitał ją uprzejmie i, przedstawiwszy się jej, wskazał na mnie. — A to jest zaufany mój przyjaciel i kolega dr. Watson, wobec którego może pani spokojnie opowiedzieć swą sprawę. — Widzę, że pani Hudson napaliła na kominku, to było z jej strony bardzo rozsądnie. Proszę, siądź pani przy ogniu; natychmiast każę pani podać filiżankę gorącej kawy, bo jak widzę drżysz pani cała. — Ale nie z zimna, — odpowiedziała młoda osoba przytłumionym głosem, posłuchawszy zaproszenia. — Z czegóżby więc innego? — Z trwogi, panie Holms, z przestrachu. Przy tych słowach odrzuciła z twarzy woalkę i zobaczyliśmy, że w samej rzeczy znajduje się w stanie wielkiego rozdrażnienia; twarz jej była mocno zmienioną, szaro-bladą i z trwogą oglądała się ciągle dokoła jak ścigane zwierzę. Sądząc z rysów i figury, można było przypuścić, że ma lat ze trzydzieści, włosy jej były już przyprószone siwizną, a w całej postawie widać było znużenie i przedwczesne zgnębienie. Holms wpatrzył się w nią jednem ze swych badawczych, przenikliwych spojrzeń. — Nie trzeba się trwożyć, — rzekł uspakajająco, pochylając się ku niej. — Niezawodnie doprowadzimy wkrótce wszystko do porządku. Pani dziś rano przybyłaś tu koleją, jak widzę. — Czy pan mnie zna? — Nie, spostrzegam tylko połowę powrotnego biletu, włożoną w lewej rękawiczce pani. Musiała pani wyjechać bardzo wcześnie i spory kawał jechała pani do kolei w myśliwskim wózku po złej drodze. Z wyrazem najwyższego zdumienia wpatrywała się nieznajoma w mego przyjaciela. — Niech to panią nie dziwi, — ciągnął tenże dalej z uśmiechem. — Lewy rękaw żakietu pani jest nie mniej jak w siedmiu miejscach zbryzgany całkiem jeszcze świeżem błotem. Żaden inny powóz zaś nie bryzga tak jak wózek myśliwski, a zwłaszcza też, jeśli się siedzi z przodu po lewej stronie woźnicy. — Bądź jak bądź, jest to pewne, że pańskie wnioski zgadzają się z prawdą, — odparła. — Wyjechałam z domu przed 6-tą, potrzebowałam 20-tu minut na to, aby przybyć do Leatherhead i przybyłam pierwszym pociągiem na stacyę Waterloo. Dłużej tak być nie może, ja tego wytrzymać już nie mogę, zwaryuję chyba. Nie mam nikogo zgoła, do którego zwrócić mogłabym się o pomoc — nikogo; jednego jedynego człowieka tylko obchodzę wogóle, a ten biedak nie wiele może dla mnie uczynić. Opowiadano mi o panu, panie Holms. Jedna z moich znajomych, pani Farintosh, której raz byłeś pomocnym w okropnym kłopocie, dała mi pański adres. Ach, czy nie sądzisz pan, że i mnie mógłbyś dopomódz również a przynajmniej rozproszyć tę ciemność, jaka mnie otacza? Wynagrodzić pana za jego usługi coprawda w obecnej chwili nie jestem w stanie, ale za sześć tygodni a może za miesiąc, kiedy wyjdę za mąż i rozporządzać będę swoim majątkiem, przekonasz się pan, że nie jestem niewdzięczną. Holms wyjął ze swego biurka książeczkę, w której zapisywał zazwyczaj wszystkie wyświetlone przez siebie sprawy i począł przerzucać jej kartki. — Farintosh, — mruknął, — ach tak, teraz przypominam sobie ten wypadek. Chodziło tam o dyadem z opalów. To było jeszcze przed twoimi czasami, Watsonie. — Mogę panią zapewnić, że z całą przyjemnością zajmę się jej sprawą równie gorliwie, jak to uczyniłem podówczas względem zaprzyjaźnionej z panią damy. Co się tyczy mego wynagrodzenia, to znajduję je wyłącznie w samej już działalności; natomiast może pani we właściwym czasie zwrócić mi wydatki, jeśli jakie zmuszony będę w tym celu poczynić. A teraz, proszę, abyś nas pani zawiadomiła o wszystkiem, co według niej ma jakieś znaczenie w tej sprawie. — Ach, — rozpoczęła nieznajoma, — najokropniejszem w mojej sprawie jest to właśnie, że moje obawy są tak nieokreślonej natury a podejrzenia moje opierają się tylko na wysoce małoznacznych okolicznościach, które każdemu innemu wydać się mogą bez wielkiej wagi. Nawet człowiek, od którego w pierwszej linii miałabym prawo żądać rady i pomocy, uważa wszelkie moje domysły, gdym mu się z nich zwierzyła, wprost za urojenie rozdrażnionych nerwów. Nie mówi on tego wprawdzie bez ogródek, ale miarkuję to z jego uspakajających odpowiedzi i wymijających spojrzeń. Ale pan, panie Holms, musisz znać nawskroś jak nikt inny różnoraką przewrotność serca ludzkiego. Pańska rada wskaże mi drogę, która mnie przeprowadzi przez niebezpieczeństwa, jakiemi jestem otoczona. — Słucham z uwagą. — Nazywam się Helena Stoner i mieszkam razem z moim ojczymem, ostatnim potomkiem jednego z najstarszych rodów Anglii, Roylott of Stoke Moran, na zachodniej granicy hrabstwa Surrey. Holms skinął głową. — Nazwisko to jest mi znane dobrze, — rzekł. — Rodzina ta należała niegdyś do najbogatszych w całej Anglii a jej posiadłości rozciągały się aż po za granice hrabstw sąsiadujących. W zeszłem stuleciu jednak posiadłości te dostały się czterokrotnie raz za razem w ręce ludzi lekkomyślnych i rozrzutnych, a kiedy potem jeszcze jeden z dziedziców tych dóbr całkowicie oddał się grze, ruina rodziny stała się kompletną. Kilka staj gruntu i stara, dwieście lat licząca siedziba rodu, na której jednak ciążyły znaczne hipoteczne długi, było wszystkiem, co im pozostało. Poprzedni właściciel majątku wytrwał na nim jeszcze aż do swej śmierci i zapoznał się przytem gruntownie z okropnym losem zubożałego szlachcica; jego jedyny syn natomiast, mój obecny ojczym, zrozumiał, że musi się przystosować do teraźniejszych stosunków; zdołał uzyskać dla siebie od jednego ze swych krewnych pożyczkę, która mu dozwoliła złożyć egzamin z medycyny i osiąść w Kalkucie, gdzie z wielką energią i siłą woli przy pomocy swych rzeczywiście wybitnych zdolności zdobył sobie rozległą praktykę. W gniewie jednak, z powodu różnych kradzieży, jakie zaszły w jego domu, zabił on swego służącego, krajowca, i z wielkim trudem tylko uniknął wyroku śmierci. Skazany został wszakże na długoletnie więzienie; po odsiedzeniu tej kary, rozgoryczony i zawiedziony w swych nadziejach, powrócił do Anglii. Podczas swego pobytu w Indyach dr. Roylott poznał i zaślubił matkę moją, młodą wdowę po generał-majorze Stoner z bengalskiej artyleryi. Moja siostra bliźnięca Julia i ja miałyśmy wówczas po dwa lata zaledwie. Matka posiadała znaczny majątek, który przynosił około tysiąca funtów rocznego dochodu i który powierzyła całkowicie naszemu ojczymowi z warunkiem, że w razie naszego zamążpójścia każdej z nas obu wypłacać będzie pewną określoną sumę rocznie. Wkrótce po powrocie naszym do Anglii matka moja zginęła w katastrofie kolejowej — jest temu teraz lat osiem. Wtedy dr. Roylott wyrzekł się swych usiłowań wyrobienia sobie lekarskiej praktyki w Londynie i przeniósł się razem z nami do starego rodowego zamku w Stoke-Moran. Ponieważ spuścizna po mojej matce zabezpieczała nam wygodne życie, szczęściu naszemu przeto, jakby się zdawało, nic nie stało na przeszkodzie. „Ale w tym czasie w ojczymie naszym zaszła okropna zmiana. Zamiast pozawierać przyjazne stosunki w okolicy i pooddawać wizyty sąsiadom, którzy z początku byli bardzo zadowoleni, że znowu jeden ze Stoke-Moranów osiada w starej rodowej siedzibie, zamknął się u siebie w domu a jeśli kiedy go opuszczał, to dlatego tylko, aby z każdym, z kim się zetknął, rozpocząć jaknajgwałtowniejszą kłótnię. Formalnie chorobliwa gwałtowność była dziedziczną cechą mężczyzn z rodziny Stoke-Moranów a u ojczyma mego, może wskutek długiego pobytu w tropikalnych krajach, właściwość ta wzmogła się jeszcze. Został zamieszany w całą masę najohydniejszych sporów, które dwukrotnie przywiodły go przed kratki sądowe aż wreszcie stał się postrachem całej wsi, w której wszystko co żyło na sam jego widok uciekało, posiada on bowiem olbrzymią siłę i w swej wściekłości nie zna żadnych granic. „Nie dalej jak zeszłego tygodnia wrzucił kowala wioskowego z mostu do rzeki, a ja musiałam poświęcić wszystko, co mi się udało zebrać pieniędzy, aby tylko odwrócić od niego powtórną hańbę publiczną. Z nikim się nie przyjaźnił, prócz z wędrownymi cyganami; tym wolno było na kilku cierniami porosłych stajach gruntu, które teraz stanowiły całe dziedzictwo, rozbijać namioty, do których on sam często zachodził a nawet często całymi tygodniami towarzyszył im w wędrówkach. Oprócz tego ma on osobliwsze, namiętne upodobanie w zwierzętach indyjskich, które sobie zapisuje i każe sprowadzać stamtąd, obecnie naprzykład posiada lamparta i pawiana, które swobodnie biegają po jego posiadłości i są niemniejszym postrachem mieszkańców wioski, jak sam pan ich“. — Po tym opisie, sądzę, że pan uwierzy, iż życie mojej biednej siostry Julii i moje nie było zbyt przyjemne. Każdy służący uciekał od nas jaknajprędzej i przez długi czas musiałyśmy w domu same załatwiać wszystkie najcięższe nawet roboty. Jakkolwiek Julia w chwili swej śmierci miała dopiero lat trzydzieści, włosy jej poczynały już siwieć jak dziś moje. — Siostra pani zatem umarła? — Tak; minęło teraz właśnie dwa lata; i o jej śmierci właśnie chciałabym panu coś dokładniejszego powiedzieć. Pojmiesz pan, że przy tem życiu, jakiem panu przed chwilą tu opisała, nie wiele miałam sposobności spotykania się z ludźmi mojej sfery. Wyłącznie tylko u naszej ciotki Honoryny, niezamężnej siostry mojej matki, która mieszka w okolicy Harrow, wolno nam było od czasu do czasu bywać na krótko. Przed dwoma laty podczas jednych takich odwiedzin na Boże Narodzenie, poznała Julia dymisyonowanego majora marynarki, z którym się zaręczyła. Nasz ojczym nic nie miał przeciwko temu małżeństwu; ale we dwa tygodnie przed naznaczonym terminem ślubu zaszło straszne zdarzenie, które mnie pozbawiło jedynej mej towarzyszki. Holms, który przez czas tego opowiadania słuchał rozparty w fotelu, z przymkniętemi oczami, podniósł teraz cokolwiek powieki i spojrzał na mówiącą. — Proszę, nie pomijaj pani najdrobniejszej okoliczności, — rzekł. — Nie przyjdzie mi to trudno, bo wszystkie wydarzenia tego okropnego czasu stoją mi żywo dotąd w pamięci. Dom nasz mieszkalny, jak to mówiłam, jest bardzo stary i obecnie jedno jego skrzydło jest tylko zamieszkałe. Pokoje sypialne mieszczą się na parterze tego skrzydła, pokoje mieszkalne zaś leżą na pierwszem piętrze. Pierwszy z pokoi sypialnych zajmował ojczym, drugi siostra moja, trzeci zaś ja sama. Komunikacyi między tymi pokojami niema wcale, natomiast wszystkie one wychodzą na wspólny korytarz. Wszak mówię dość wyraźnie? — Najzupełniej. — Okna wszystkich tych trzech pokoi wychodzą na wielki trawnik przed domem. W ów wieczór okropny ojczym nasz wcześniej niż zwykle udał się do swej sypialni; mimo to wiedziałyśmy dobrze, że się jeszcze nie udał na spoczynek, bo siostra moja czuła przykry dla niej wyziew mocnego indyjskiego cygara, jakie zwykł był palić. Dlatego też przyszła do mego pokoju, aby pogadać o blizkiem swem weselu. Była już jedenasta, kiedy mnie opuściła; u drzwi jednak zatrzymała się jeszcze i odwróciła. — Powiedz mi, Heleno, — spytała mnie, — czyś ty nie słyszała kiedy gwizdania, kiedy w nocy już jest całkiem cicho? — Nie, nigdy. — Przecież to niemożliwe chyba, abyś ty sama gwizdała we śnie? — Z pewnością nie. Dlaczego? — W paru ostatnich nocach zawsze około trzeciej nad ranem rozlega się przytłumiony ale wyraźny gwizd. Ja mam sen bardzo lekki i budzę się zawsze wtedy. Zkąd odgłos ten mnie dochodzi, nie mogę powiedzieć — może z dworu. Chciałam więc dowiedzieć się od ciebie, czy i ty go słyszysz. — Nie, ja nic nie słyszałam nigdy, to może cyganie, którzy tu obozują i przychodzą do parku. — Bardzo możliwe; a jednak dziwno mi, że ty tego nie słyszałaś nigdy, jeśli to dochodzi z dworu. — Ja widać mam sen twardszy niż ty? — Co prawda rzecz to nie tak znów ważna, — odpowiedziała z uśmiechem; przy tych słowach zamknęła drzwi, a w kilka chwil później słyszałam jak przekręciła klucz we drzwiach swego pokoju. — Czy panie zamykałyście się zazwyczaj na noc? — spytał Holms. — Zawsze. — A dlaczegóż to? — Zdaje mi się, że już wspomniałam, że nasz ojczym chował tygrysa i pawiana; nie czułybyśmy się pewne, gdybyśmy nie były zamknęły drzwi na klucz. — Tak, oczywiście; mów pani dalej. — Tej nocy nie mogłam jakoś usnąć. Doznawałam jakiegoś nieokreślonego przeczucia grożącego niebezpieczeństwa. Przypomina pan sobie, że siostra moja i ja byłyśmy bliźniętami, a pan wie, jak czułymi są węzły, łączące dwa tak ściśle spojone z sobą istnienia. Noc była bardzo nieprzyjemna. Na dworze wył wiatr i deszcz bił z pluskiem o okiennice. Nagle rozległ się wśród tej szalejącej wichury dziki krzyk śmiertelnej trwogi — krzyk kobiecy. Poznałam głos mojej siostry. Spiesznie zerwałam się z łóżka, zarzuciłam na siebie szal i wypadłam na korytarz. Kiedy otwierałam drzwi mego pokoju wydało mi się, że posłyszałam ciche gwizdnięcie, jakie opisywała mi siostra, a w chwilę później jakiś dźwięk metaliczny, jak gdyby uderzenie ciężkiego metalowego przedmiotu. W pokoju mojej siostry drzwi już były otwarte i zwolna poruszyły się na zawiasach. Zdrętwiała z przestrachu, oczekiwałam na widok, jaki miał mi się przedstawić, wtem przy blasku lampy, zawieszonej w korytarzu, zobaczyłam siostrę moją, zjawiającą się we drzwiach; blada z przestrachu, z wyciągniętemi jakby o pomoc rękami, słaniała się niepewnie jakby była pijana. Pobiegłam ku niej i objęłam ją ramionami, ale w tej chwili właśnie nogi wymówiły jej posłuszeństwo. Upadła na ziemię, poczęła wić się i prężyć jakby w okropnych boleściach, a członki jej tężały w jakimś okropnym kurczu. W pierwszej chwili myślałam, że mnie nie poznała, ale kiedym się pochyliła nad nią, wymówiła głosem, którego nigdy w życiu nie zapomnę, urywane, niewyraźne słowa: „O, mój Boże! Heleno! To była... wstęga... centkowana wstęga...!“ Usiłowała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, przytem wskazywała w kierunku pokoju naszego ojczyma, kiedy nowy okropny atak kurczu zdławił jej w gardle słowa. Chciałam właśnie iść po ojczyma i poczęłam wołać nań głośno; ale w tej chwili wybiegł on już ubrany w szlafrok. Kiedy przystąpił do mojej siostry, ta straciła już przytomność. Wlał jej jeszcze w usta koniaku i posłał po pomoc lekarską na wieś, ale wszystko to nic nie pomogło, siostra słabła coraz więcej i umarła, nie odzyskawszy już przytomności. Takiemi były okoliczności, w jakich straciłam ukochaną moją siostrę. — Jeszcze chwilę! — przerwał jej Holms, — czy pewną pani jesteś, żeś słyszała gwizdnięcie i ten metaliczny dźwięk? Czy możesz pani przysiądz na to? — O to samo pytał mnie lekarz sądowy przy oględzinach zwłok. Mam wprawdzie stanowcze wrażenie, żem słyszała jedno i drugie, ale być może ostatecznie, że się mylę; podczas tej szalejącej na dworze burzy stary budynek trzeszczał coprawda we wszystkich swych częściach — mogło mi więc się to przywidzieć. — Czy siostra pani była ubrana? — Nie, miała na sobie tylko nocną koszulę. W prawej ręce trzymała jeszcze niedopalony ogarek świecy a w lewej pudełko z zapałkami. — Z czego wynika, że zapaliła światło i rozglądała się, skoro posłyszała szelest. To rzecz ważna.. A do jakiegoż wniosku doszła komisya sądowa? — Badała bardzo starannie wszystko, dziwaczne postępowanie bowiem naszego ojczyma znane było w całem hrabstwie; mimo to nie zdołano odkryć stanowczej przyczyny śmierci. Z mojego świadectwa wynikało, że drzwi były z wewnątrz zamknięte na klucz, a okiennice były zamknięte na staroświeckie żelazne sztaby, jak je zamykano co nocy. I ściany poddano starannemu badaniu ale przekonano się, że były nietknięte i mocne, tak samo jak podłoga. Komin był wprawdzie szeroki ale zakratowany czterema żelaznemi, mocnemi kratami. Moja siostra była zatem bez wątpienia zupełnie samą w pokoju, kiedy ją straszliwy los ten spotkał. Nie było można również odkryć żadnych śladów zewnętrznego gwałtu na jej ciele. — A trucizna — cóż w tej mierze się okazało? — Robiono lekarską sekcyę, ale bez żadnego rezultatu. — Jakaż, wedle mniemania pani, była przyczyna tego bolesnego zgonu? — Ja przypuszczam, że siostra moja umarła jedynie wskutek wstrząśnienia nerwowego, spowodowanego przestrachem, jakkolwiek o przyczynie tego przestrachu nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. — A jak pani rozumiesz, że siostra wspominała coś o jakiejś „centkowanej wstędze“? — To mogłabym chyba uważać za wynik gorączkowych rojeń. Holms pokręcił głową, jak gdyby wyjaśnienie to nie zadowolniło go zupełnie. — Wszystko to jeszcze strasznie ciemne, — zauważył, proszę, opowiadaj pani dalej. — Dwa lata od tej chwili upłynęły i życie moje przez ten czas było samotniejszem niż kiedykolwiek. Przed miesiącem jednakże długoletni mój znajomy, niejaki Percy Armitage, wyświadczył mi ten zaszczyt, że się oświadczył o moją rękę. Mój ojczym nie ma nic przeciw temu i dlatego też ślub nasz ma się odbyć tej wiosny jeszcze. Od dwóch dni rozpoczęto reperacye w zachodniem skrzydle naszego mieszkalnego domu, przyczem przebito ścianę w moim pokoju sypialnym, tak że musiałam przenieść się do pokoju, w którym umarła moja siostra i spać w jej łóżku. Wyobraź pan sobie moje przerażenie, kiedy ostatniej nocy, w chwili właśnie, gdym zastanawiała się nad jej okropną śmiercią i nie mogła zasnąć, — nagle posłyszałam to ciche gwizdniecie, które poprzedziło jej zgon podówczas. Zerwałam się z łóżka i zapaliłam lampę, jednakże w pokoju nie mogłam dojrzeć nic podejrzanego. Zbyt rozdrażniona, aby módz usnąć napowrót, ubrałam się i wymknęłam skoro świt z domu, kazałam sobie zaprządz w poblizkiej oberży „pod Koroną“ wózek i pojechałam do Leatherhead, stamtąd przybyłam dziś w tym celu jedynie, aby się widzieć z panem i prosić go o radę. — Bardzo dobrze pani uczyniłaś, — odparł Szerlok Holms. — Ale czy też powiedziałaś pani już wszystko? — Wszystko, bez wątpienia. — Chyba jednak nie, panno Stoner. Oszczędzasz swego ojczyma. — Dlaczego? Co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? Zamiast odpowiedzi odsunął Holms koronkę rękawa, która okrywała staw prawej ręki opowiadającej. Pięć małych sinych znaków, widocznie pochodzących od palców, widać było na jej białem ramieniu. — Doznaje pani złego obejścia. Mocno zarumieniona przykryła napowrót inkryminowane miejsce. — To człowiek brutalny, — rzekła, — który sam może nie wie, jak jest silny. Nastąpiło długie milczenie; brodę wsparłszy na dłoni, spoglądał Holms w płonący ogień kominka. — Rzecz wysoce zagadkowa, — rzekł nakoniec. — Miałbym jeszcze tysiące pytań, zanim wyrobiłbym sobie jakieś stanowcze zdanie co do drogi, jaką obrać należy. A jednak nie powinniśmy tracić ani jednej chwili. Czy dałoby się zrobić tak, abyśmy owe pokoje obejrzeć mogli bez wiedzy ojczyma pani, gdybyśmy dziś pojechali do Stoke-Moran? — Właśnie przypadkowo wspomniał on, że musi dziś w bardzo ważnej jakiejś sprawie tu przyjechać. Prawdopodobnie będzie zmuszony tu cały dzień zabawić a w takim razie niktby panom nie przeszkodził. Mamy wprawdzie obecnie w domu gospodynię, ale to stara i ograniczona kobieta i łatwo przyszłoby mi na jakiś czas ją z domu wydalić. — Doskonale. Nie masz chyba nic przeciw tej wycieczce, Watsonie? — Nic a nic. — W takim razie przybędziemy obydwaj. A co pani sama zamierza teraz robić? — Ja radabym załatwić jeszcze kilka interesów, skoro tu jestem. Ale południowym pociągiem powrócę do domu, tak że mnie panowie już zastaniecie. — Zaraz po południu niech się pani nas spodziewa. I ja mam jeszcze niektóre drobne interesy do załatwienia. Możeby pani zechciała pozostać jeszcze z nami na śniadaniu? — Nie, muszę iść. Teraz lżej mi już na sercu, odkąd zwierzyłam się przed panem z tego, co mi dolega. Będę teraz myśleć wyłącznie o naszem popołudniowem widzeniu. Nasunęła napowrót na twarz gęstą czarną woalkę i opuściła pokój. — No i cóż ty myślisz, Watsonie, o tej całej sprawie. — Wydaje mi się ona niesłychanie ciemną i wielce zawikłaną. — Niewątpliwie jest ona ciemna i zawikłaną. — A przecież skoro ta pani twierdzi, że podłoga i ściany są całkiem w porządku, a przez drzwi, okna i komin nikt wejść nie mógł, siostra jej musiała w chwili swej tak zagadkowej śmierci znajdować się zupełnie sama. — Czemże jednak wytłomaczyć wówczas owo gwizdanie wśród nocy i te wielce osobliwe słowa umierającej? — Tego i ja nie umiem sobie wytłomaczyć. — Mnie wydaje się, że owo nocne gwizdanie, obecność cyganów, będących ze starym doktorem w tak poufałych stosunkach, oraz fakt, że temu ostatniemu oczywiście najwięcej zależeć mogło na tem, aby przeszkodzić małżeństwu swej pasierbicy, są to silnie oskarżające momenty. Jeżeli zestawię je ze wzmianką konającej, a bardziej jeszcze z owym metalicznym dźwiękiem, jaki słyszała panna Stoner, a który mógł pochodzić z ponownego zakładania żelaznej sztaby u okiennicy, to zdaje mi się, że na tej podstawie zdołamy znaleźć rozwiązanie zagadki. — Ale cóż zrobiliby wówczas cyganie? — O tem nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia. — Mnie zdaje się, że temu twemu poglądowi bardzo wiele dałoby się zarzucić. — To i ja sam przyznać muszę; dlatego też właśnie jedziemy dziś do Stoke-Moran. Muszę się przekonać, czy domysły moje ostoją się lub czy też należy je zarzucić całkowicie. — Ale cóż to znów do kata! — zawołał nagle. Naraz drzwi pokoju rozwarły się z trzaskiem i stanęła w nich potężna, rozrosła postać męzka w osobliwem ubraniu, wpół wieśniaczem, wpół cywilizowanem. Ten, co wtargnął do pokoju, miał na głowie wysoki czarny cylinder i surdut o długich połach, do tego buty ze sztylpami a w ręku szpicrutę. Był tak wysoki, że literalnie zdał się wypełniać sobą całe drzwi. Na szerokiej, niezliczonemi zmarszczkami pooranej, od słońca spalonej twarzy wybiły się wszystkie złe namiętności. Spoglądał to na mnie, to znów na mego przyjaciela, przyczem głęboko zapadłe jego, żółcią nabiegłe oczy i wystający wązki chudy nos nadawały mu wygląd podrażnionego, złego starego ptaka drapieżnego. — Który z was dwu jest Holmsem? — spytał. — Tak ja się zwę, ale nie mam przyjemności... — odpowiedział przyjaciel mój z całym spokojem. — Jestem dr. Grimesby Roylott of Stoke-Moran. — Czy mogę prosić, byś pan spoczął, panie doktorze, rzekł Holms uprzejmie. — Ani myślę. Moja pasierbica była tutaj. Poszedłem za nią. Co ona mówiła panu? — Chłodno jest jeszcze jak na tę porę! — wymówił Holms w odpowiedzi. — Co ona panu tu mówiła? — wrzasnął tamten z wściekłością. — Mimo to, jak słyszałem, drzewa poczynają kwitnąć, — ciągnął Holms niewzruszenie dalej. — Tylko mi bez wykrętów, — zawołał teraz przybysz, postępując o krok naprzód i zamierzając się szpicrutą. — Ja was znam łajdaki. Oddawna już o was słyszałem. Ty jesteś tym Holmsem, co to wciąż coś węszy! Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się słodko. — I chce być bocianem, co świat czyści! Twarz Holmsa nabierała coraz weselszego wyrazu. — Jesteś Holmsem, szpiegiem policyi kryminalnej! Teraz już Holms roześmiał się na cały głos. — „Ależ pan jesteś kolosalnie dowcipny, — rzekł. — Skoro pan będziesz wychodził, proszę zamknij dobrze drzwi, bo przeciąg jest nieznośny. — Najpierw powiem, co mam do powiedzenia, a potem dopiero pójdę. Nie wyobrażajcie sobie, że możecie wścibiać nos w moje stosunki. Moja córka była tutaj — wiem o tem, szedłem za nią! Nie radzę nikomu stawać mi w drodze. Ot, patrzcie! I przy tych słowach przystąpił do kominka, wziął w rękę pogrzebacz i zgiął go w brunatnych swych dłoniach w łuk. — Strzeż się, żebyś nie wpadł w moje ręce! — wrzasnął jeszcze do mego przyjaciela, wrzucił napowrót zgięty pogrzebacz do kominka i wyszedł. — No, toć to niesłychanie miły facet, — zauważył Holms, śmiejąc się. — Ja wprawdzie nie jestem takim jak on olbrzymem, ale gdyby pozostał jeszcze chwilę dłużej, byłbym mu mógł pokazać, że w palcach posiadam niemniejszą od niego siłę. — Przytem wziął stalowy pogrzebacz i od jednego nagięcia wyprostował go napowrót. — Co za bezczelność ze strony tego człowieka mieszać mnie z policyą kryminalną! Ta mała scenka nadaje zresztą naszemu przedsięwzięciu jeden tylko jeszcze urok więcej. Mam nadzieję, że nasza pupilka, która się zdradziła przed tym potworem, nie odpokutuje za tę nieostrożność. Teraz każemy sobie przynieść śniadanie, Watsonie, a potem pójdę do sądowego archiwum, zkąd potrzebuję wypisać sobie kilka dat które mogą nam być w tej sprawie przydatne. Była już blizko pierwsza, kiedy Holms powrócił z miasta. W ręku miał ćwiartkę papieru, całą zapisaną notatkami i rysunkami. — Kazałem sobie pokazać testament spadkodawczyni — rzekł. — Aby dokładnie stwierdzić jej wolę, musiałem obliczyć dzisiejszy kurs zdeponowanych papierów, o które przytem chodzi. Ogólna suma procentu, która w chwili jej śmierci wynosiła nieomal tysiąc sto funtów, dziś skutkiem zniżki kursu wynosi conajwyżej siedemset pięćdziesiąt funtów. Każda z córek zaś w razie małżeństwa miała prawo żądać renty dwustu pięćdziesięciu funtów rocznie. Dla tego też jawnem jest, że gdyby obie córki wyszły były zamąż, strasznie mało pozostałoby z całej wspaniałości. Wypłacenie jednej z córek byłoby grubą stratą dla doktora. Moje przedpołudnie zatem zostało dobrze użyte; mam bowiem teraz dowód w rękach, że zależało mu niesłychanie na tem, aby przeszkodzić temu małżeństwu. A teraz, Watsonie, nie traćmy w tej ważnej sprawie ani chwili czasu, tembardziej, że stary zwietrzył już pismo nosem i wie, że się zajmujemy jego sprawą. Jeżeli zatem jesteś już gotowy, zamówimy sobie dorożkę, która nas zawiezie na stacyę Waterloo. Proszę cię, zabierz z sobą rewolwer. To najlepszy środek na jegomościów, którzy gną w ręku stalowe pogrzebacze. Jeżeli prócz tego jeszcze zabierzemy z sobą grzebień i szczoteczkę do zębów, to jak mi się zdaje, mamy już wszystko, czego nam potrzeba. Na dworcu mieliśmy szczęście trafić na pociąg do Leatherhead; tam przybywszy, wzięliśmy wózek w pierwszej oberży i podążyli do Stoke-Moran. Dzień był wspaniały. Słońce świeciło jasno a na niebie nie było ani chmurki. Drzewa i krzewy przydrożne połyskiwały młodą zielenią, a całe powietrze przepojone było odświeżającym zapachem wilgotnej ziemi. Co do mnie przynajmniej żywo odczuwałem kontrast między tym uroczym wiosennym krajobrazem a przykrem zadaniem, jakie nas czekało. Holms siedział z kapeluszem nasuniętym na czoło głęboko, ze skrzyżowanemi rękoma i głową pochyloną na piersi, pogrążony w zamyśleniu. Nagle wstrząsnął się, uderzył mnie po ramieniu i wskazał na prawo. — „Patrz tam! zawołał. Gęsty park ciągnął się po drugiej stronie łąk na łagodnym stoku wzgórza, które powyżej wieńczył ciemny lasek; z pośród tego gąszczu drzew sterczał szary od starości dach dawnej szlacheckiej siedziby. — Stoke-Moran? — spytał. — Tak, proszę pana, to dom doktora Grimesby Roylott, — odpowiedział woźnica. — Gdzież to przebudowują dwór? Tam chcemy zajechać. — Z tamtej strony leży wioska, — ciągnął furman dalej, wskazując na gromadkę dachów, które w pewnem oddaleniu widać było po lewej stronie, — ale skoro pan chce zajechać do tego domu, to będzie pan tam wcześniej, jeśli pan pójdzie tą ścieżką tu przez pole. Ot, tam właśnie, gdzie idzie ta pani. — Ta pani, to panna Stoner, jak mi się zdaje, — rzekł Holms, przysłoniwszy ręką oczy. — Tak, zdaje się, że dobrze zrobimy, jeśli posłuchamy waszej rady. Wysiedliśmy, zapłacili za furmankę a wózek potoczył się napowrót w stronę Leatherhead. — Uważałem za odpowiednie dać do zrozumienia woźnicy, że przybywamy tu z powodu robót przy przebudowie dworu — mówił Holms, kiedy szliśmy już polną ścieżką, — tym sposobem może uniknie się bezpotrzebnej gadaniny. — Dzień dobry, panno Stoner, jak pani widzi, dotrzymaliśmy słowa. Z rozpromienioną twarzą podążyła tak zagadnięta naprzeciw nam na powitanie. — Oczekiwałam panów niecierpliwie, — zawołała i uścisnęła nam gorąco ręce. — Doskonale wszystko się złożyło. Ojciec pojechał do Londynu i wątpię, aby przybył przed wieczorem. — Mieliśmy przez ten czas przyjemność poznania pana doktora, — odpowiedział Holms i w kilku słowach opisał jej naszą przygodę. Na tą wiadomość pobladła aż po wargi. — Wielki Boże! — zawołała, — więc mnie śledził! — Tak się zdaje. — Jest on tak przebiegły, że nigdy nie wiem, kiedy mogę być przed nim bezpieczną. Co powie, skoro powróci? — Powinienby mieć się na baczności, bo mógłby przekonać się, że jeszcze przebieglejszy od niego jest na jego tropie. Musi pani dzisiejszej nocy zamknąć się przed nim na klucz. Jeżeli zechce uciec się do gwałtownych czynów, to odwieziemy panią do jej ciotki w Harrow. Teraz jednak trzeba nam wedle możności skorzystać z czasu; a zatem prosimy, zaprowadź nas pani bez zwłoki do pokoi, które mamy obejrzeć. Budynek cały ze swemi szaremi mchem porosłemi podwalinami z kamienia składał się z środkowej części, od której biegły po obu stronach półkoliste skrzydła. W lewem skrzydle powybijane szyby zabite były deskami a dach w części zapadły, — istny obraz ruiny. Środkowy budynek był w lepszym już znacznie stanie, prawe zaś skrzydło stosunkowo czyniło wrażenie nowej budowy; firanki u okien i niebieskawy dym, ulatujący w obłoczkach z komina, dowodziły, że tu mieściła się rodzina. Przy zewnętrznej ścianie ustawione było rusztowanie i ściana wybita; żadnego robotnika jednak, jak na teraz, nie było ani śladu. Holms przechadzał się zwolna po skąpym trawniku tam i napowrót, badając okna jaknajszczegółowiej z zewnątrz. — To zapewne należy do dawniejszego pokoju pani, środkowe do pokoju siostry a ostatnie, najbliższe środkowego skrzydła, do sypialni doktora Roylott? — Tak jest. Obecnie wszakże sypiam w środkowym. — Podczas robót około przebudowy zapewne. Szczerze mówiąc zresztą, nie wydaje mi się zupełnie, aby reperacye były tak nieodzownie potrzebne w ścianie zewnętrznej. — Ależ najzupełniej nie. Wydaje mi się, że to był wyłącznie pozór, aby mnie znaglić do wyniesienia się z mego pokoju. — Ha, bardzo być może. A po drugiej stronie wązkiego skrzydła biegnie korytarz, na który wychodzą drzwi tych trzech pokoi? I ten oczywiście ma okna. — Ale tylko całkiem małe okienka, przez które człowiek nie mógłby się przedostać. — Ponieważ siostra pani i pani zamykałyście zawsze na noc wasze pokoje, przeto z tamtej strony nie można było do nich się dostać. Czy zechce pani teraz być tak dobrą zamknąć okiennice w swoim pokoju? Panna Stoner uczyniła to a Holms obejrzał je najprzód starannie przez otwarte okno; potem próbował na wszelkie możliwe sposoby wyłamać okiennicę, wszystko jednak bez skutku. Nigdzie nie było najmniejszej szpary, w którąby bodaj nóż dał się założyć, aby obluzować sztabę. Następnie zbadał także zawiasy, ale te były z mocnego żelaza i siedziały mocno w grubym murze. — Hm, — mruknął i potarł sobie brodę w zakłopotaniu — moje przypuszczenia napotykają w każdym razie na wielkie trudności. Tu nikt wejść nie może, skoro okiennice są zamknięte. Teraz zobaczymy, czy wewnętrzne oględziny nie wyjaśnią cokolwiek sprawy. Boczne drzwiczki prowadziły na wybielony korytarz, na który wychodziło troje drzwi sypialni. Krańcowego nie chciał Holms oglądać, dlatego udaliśmy się zaraz do środkowego, w którym obecnie sypiała panna Stoner i w którym umarła jej siostra. Był to przyjemny niewielki pokój z nizkim sufitem i wielkim kominkiem, jakie spotykamy po starych wiejskich dworach. Brunatna komoda stała w jednym rogu, wązkie, biało zasłane łóżko w drugim, toaleta zaś na lewo od okna. Meble te wraz z dwoma wyplatanemi krzesłami i dywanem, leżącym pośrodku, stanowiły całe urządzenie. Drzewo w podłodze i boazeryach było ciemne, dębowe ale toczone już przez robaki, tak czarne, że musiało pochodzić jeszcze z pierwszych czasów budowy. Holms przysunął sobie jedno z krzeseł w róg pokoju i z tego miejsca wzrokiem przebiegał cały pokój, badając wszystko najdokładniej w milczeniu. — Dokąd idzie ten dzwonek? — spytał nakoniec i wskazał przytem na szeroką taśmę od dzwonka, zwieszającą się przy łóżku, tak że chwast tejże opierał się na poduszkach. — Do pokoju gospodyni. — Zdaje się ona być nowszą niż reszta urządzenia. — Rzeczywiście, zawieszono ją tu przed paru dopiero laty. — Zapewne na żądanie siostry pani? — Nie, o ile wiem, Julia nie posługiwała się nigdy dzwonkiem. Byłyśmy przyzwyczajone przynosić sobie zawsze same wszystko, czegośmy potrzebowały. — W takim razie wielce zbytecznem było zawieszanie tak eleganckiej taśmy do dzwonka. Pani pozwoli, że teraz przez chwilę rozejrzę się po podłodze. — Położył się z lupą w ręku na podłodze i czołgał się zwolna po niej w tył i naprzód aby zbadać każdą szparę między deskami jaknajstaranniej. Potem obejrzał tak samo boazeryę ścian z całą bacznością. Nakoniec przystąpił do łóżka i przyglądał mu się przez czas dłuższy, równocześnie oglądając uważnie ścianę poza niem. Nakoniec ujął za taśmę dzwonka i pociągnął ją mocno. — Ależ to tylko dzwonek z pozoru! — rzekł. — Jakto, czy nie dzwoni? — Nie, nawet drut nie jest wcale przeciągnięty. To wysoce ciekawe. Patrz pani, taśma jest wprost tylko przytwierdzona na małym haczyku tuż nad tym wentylatorem. — To osobliwsze! Nigdy mi to jeszcze nie wpadło w oczy. — Nadzwyczaj dziwne! — mruknął Holms, raz jeszcze pociągnąwszy za taśmę dzwonka. — Niektóre rzeczy w tym pokoju są rzeczywiście osobliwsze. Naprzykład budowniczy musiał być skończonym waryatem, że umieścił wentylator w ścianie sąsiedniego pokoju, skoro mógł równie dobrze dać go na dwór. — Ten wentylator również zrobiony był dopiero w ostatnich czasach, — zauważyła panna Stoner. — Prawdopodobnie wybity został równocześnie z umieszczeniem tej taśmy od dzwonka? — Tak, wówczas dokonywano różnych drobnych zmian. — Niezmiernie ciekawej natury, jak się zdaje — pozorne dzwonki i wentylatory, które nie doprowadzają świeżego powietrza. Jeżeli pani pozwoli, panno Stoner, to może moglibyśmy teraz obejrzeć pokój doktora Roylott. Pokój ten był większy od poprzedniego ale urządzony z takąż samą prostotą. Łóżko polowe, mała etażerka z książkami, po większej części medycznej treści, fotel obok łóżka, proste drewniane krzesło przy ścianie, okrągły stół i wielka żelazna kasa — przedewszystkiem wpadały tu w oczy. Holms wolno przeszedł się po pokoju i oglądał sztukę za sztuką z niezmierną uwagą. — Co tu jest wewnątrz? — spytał, pukając w żelazną, ogniotrwałą szafę. — Różne papiery mego ojczyma. — Tak! — A więc pani już tam zaglądała kiedy? — Raz jeden tylko, przed laty. Nie było tam nic prócz papierów, o ile sobie przypominam. — Czy tam nie siedzi czasem kot w tej szafie? — Nie! Zkąd panu przyszedł taki osobliwy pomysł do głowy? — Patrz pani tutaj. — Zdjął z szafy mały spodeczek pełen mleka, który stał na jej wierzchu. — Nie; my nie trzymamy kota. Ale lampart i pawian są w domu. — A tak! Wprawdzie lampart jest niczem innem, jak wielkim kotem, ale spodeczek mleka z wszelką pewnością nie zaspokoiłby i drobnej cząstki jego potrzeb. Jedno tylko jeszcze chciałbym zbadać. — Tu ukląkł przed drewnianem krzesłem i począł bacznie przyglądać się jego siedzeniu. — Dziękuję. To zatem byłoby już stwierdzone, — rzekł, podnosząc się i chowając lupę. — Ho! Tu widzę jeszcze coś zajmującego! Przedmiotem, który zwrócił jego uwagę, był mały harap na psy, który wisiał w jednym końcu łóżka i którego sznur tak był związany, że tworzył okrągłą pętlicę. — Co o tem sądzisz, Watsonie? — To całkiem zwyczajny harap na psy. Nie mogę sobie tylko wytłomaczyć, do czego może służyć ta pętlica. — A więc nie jest to znów tak całkiem zwyczajny harap, nieprawdaż? Ach tak, świat jest niegodziwy! A już najgorsza rzecz, skoro zdolna głowa używa swych darów do celów zbrodniczych. Zdaje mi się, że dość już widziałem, panno Stoner; jeżeli pani pozwoli, powrócimy teraz znowu na trawnik. Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem mego przyjaciela z takim marsem na czole i z tak gniewnie, ponuro ściągniętemi brwiami jak wtedy, gdyśmy się przechadzali po tym trawniku; ale ani ja ani panna Stoner nie ośmielaliśmy się naszemi pytaniami przerywać jego zamyślenia, dopóki sam nie wyrwał się z tej zadumy. — Najwyższej wagi rzeczą, panno Stoner, — rzekł wreszcie, — jest to, abyś pani w każdym względzie najściślej zastosowała się do moich rad. — To też uczynię niewątpliwie. — Sprawa jest zbyt poważną, aby można dopuścić do najdrobniejszego niezdecydowania. Życie pani, być może, zależy od bezwarunkowego pani posłuszeństwa. — Zdaję się kompletnie na pana, bądź pan tego zupełnie pewien. — Przedewszystkiem muszę wraz z moim towarzyszem spędzić noc w pokoju pani. Oboje popatrzyliśmy na niego zdumieni. — Tak jest, to być musi. Zaraz posłyszysz pani co do tego bliższe szczegóły. Wszakże ten budynek naprzeciwko, to jest oberża wioskowa? — Tak, to oberża „pod Koroną“. — Bardzo dobrze. Czy ztamtąd widać okna państwa? — Nie inaczej. — Skoro ojczym pani powróci, musisz pani udać ból głowy i zamknąć się w swoim pokoju. Skoro następnie posłyszysz, że już udał się on na spoczynek, otwórz rygle u okna i okiennicę, postaw na znak dla nas lampę blizko okna a sama po cichutku powróć do swej dawniejszej sypialni. Chyba przecież, mimo owych reperacyi, możesz się pani w niej na tę noc jakoś urządzić. — O, doskonale. — Resztę pozostaw pani nam. — Ale co pan zamierza uczynić? — Spędzimy noc w pokoju pani, aby dojść, co to jest ten szmer, który tak panią przeraża. — Zdaję mi się, panie Holms, żeś pan sobie co do tego wyrobił własny swój sąd, — rzekła panna Stoner, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Bardzo być może. — W takim razie wyjaśń mi na miłość boską, co było przyczyną śmierci mojej siostry. — Chciałbym pierwej jeszcze mieć w ręku stanowcze dowody. — Przynajmniej mógłbyś mi pan powiedzieć, czy domysł mój jest trafnym: czy przyczyną jej śmierci był nagły przestrach? — Nie, tego nie sądzę. Wedle mojego mniemania istniała uchwytniejsza przyczyna. Ale teraz, panno Stoner, musimy panią pozostawić już samą; bo gdyby dr. Roylott powrócił i zobaczył nas, całe nasze przybycie byłoby daremnem. Bądź pani zdrowa i zachowaj się odważnie; jeżeli pani zastosuje się ściśle do moich wskazówek, może pani być pewną, że wkrótce usuniemy z jej drogi grożące pani niebezpieczeństwo. W oberży „pod Koroną“ postaraliśmy się o dwa pokoje na pierwszem piętrze, których okna wychodziły właśnie na bramę parku i zamieszkały pawilon dworu. O zmroku przybył dr. Roylott; olbrzymią jego postać dokładnie można było widzieć obok wątłego chłopca, który powoził. Kiedy tenże nie mógł dość spiesznie otworzyć ciężkiej bramy parkowej, słyszeliśmy jak doktor krzyknął na niego zachrypłym swym głosem i widzieliśmy jak z wściekłością podniósł na niego zaciśnięte pięści. Wózek odjechał napowrót a w kilka minut później zabłysło w jednym z pokojów mieszkalnych światło lampy przez gęstwę liści. — Wiesz co, Watsonie, — rzekł Holms. kiedy siedzieliśmy razem wśród wzmagającej się ciemności, — przykro mi rzeczywiście, że cię dziś z sobą zabierać muszę. Rzecz nie jest bynajmniej wolna od poważnego niebezpieczeństwa. — A czy mogę być na co w tem przydatny? — Obecność twoja być może okaże się nieocenionej nawet wartości. — W takim razie bezwarunkowo pójdę z tobą. — To bardzo pięknie z twojej strony. — Mówisz o niebezpieczeństwie. Widocznie spostrzegłeś w tych pokojach coś więcej niż ja zdołałem odkryć. — Nie, prawdopodobnie tylko więcej z tego, com widział, wywnioskowałem. Widzieć, widziałeś tam tyleż co i ja. — Oprócz tej taśmy od dzwonka nie zauważyłem tam nic godnego uwagi. Do czego wszakże miała ona służyć, tego nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, wyznaję szczerze. — A czy widziałeś także i wentylator? — Tak, ale sądzę, że niewielki otwór, który prowadzi z jednego pokoju do drugiego nie jest znowu niczem tak osobliwem. Wszakże jest on tak mały, że zaledwie szczur chyba mógłby się przez niego przemknąć. — Zanim przybyliśmy, wiedziałem już z góry, że taki wentylator tu znajdziemy. — Ależ, kochany Holmsie! — Przypominasz sobie niezawodnie, że nam panna Stoner opowiadała, iż jej siostra czuła wyziew cygara doktora Roylott. No, to właśnie naprowadziło mnie na domysł, że między obu pokojami istnieć musi jakieś połączenie; oczywiście też musiało być małem tylko, inaczej zostałoby spostrzeżone przy sądowem śledztwie; przyszedłem przeto do tego wniosku, że wyłącznie może to tylko być wentylator. — Ale cóż może w tem być tak złego? — W każdym razie jest to conajmniej zastanawiający zbieg okoliczności, że dama, która śpi w swem łóżku, nagle umiera właśnie wkrótce po tem, kiedy w jej pokoju zrobiono wentylator, łączący przyległy pokój, nad którym przytwierdzono szeroką taśmę od nieistniejącego dzwonka. Czy ci się to nie wydaje rażącem? — Wciąż jeszcze nie mogę dociec, jaki to wszystko może mieć z sobą związek? — Czy nie zauważyłeś w tem łóżku nic niezwykłego? — Nie. — Jest ono przyśrubowane do podłogi. Czyś kiedy spotkał się z czemś podobnem? — Nie sądzę. — Panna owa zatem nie mogła odsunąć swego łóżka ani poruszyć go z miejsca, tak że ono musiało zawsze stać pod wentylatorem i taśmą dzwonka. — Holmsie! — zawołałem, — zdaje mi się, że mi się poczyna cokolwiek rozjaśniać. Zatem przybyliśmy w sam czas, aby przeszkodzić wyrafinowanej, ohydnej zbrodni. — Tak, wyrafinowanej i ohydnej! Jeżeli lekarz zostaje przestępcą, to przewyższa zawsze wszystkich innych; posiada po temu bowiem na swe usługi potrzebną wiedzę i ma silne nerwy. Tak było po wszystkie czasy. Człowiek, z którym mamy do czynienia, przewyższa wprawdzie wszystkie swe ohydne pierwowzory, jednakże sądzę, Watsonie, że możemy z nim podjąć walkę. Oczekuje nas niemniej jeszcze sporo okropności, zanim ta noc minie; dlatego zapalmy sobie teraz z całym spokojem i wygodą fajeczki i przez parę godzin pomówmy o czemś przyjemnem i wesołem. Około godziny dziewiątej mniej więcej zagasło światło między drzewami i dwór leżał teraz cały pogrążony w głębokiej ciemności. Dwie godziny przeminęły powoli, kiedy nagle z uderzeniem jedenastej jedno jedyne jasne światło właśnie wprost nas zabłysło. — To znak umówiony dla nas, — rzekł Holms, zerwawszy się; — zabłysło w środkowem oknie. Opuszczając oberżę, zapowiedzieliśmy gospodarzowi, że musimy jeszcze widzieć się z kimś znajomym tak późno i że być może, iż u niego nawet spędzimy noc całą. W chwilę później chłodny wiatr owiał nam twarze na ciemnym trakcie a światełko z okna dworu było jedynym naszym drogowskazem na tej ciemnej drodze. Dostać się do parku kosztowało nas trudu niewiele, stary mur, opasujący go bowiem, w wielu miejscach miał szerokie wyłomy. Dopóki byliśmy na trawniku, trzymaliśmy się cienia drzew. Właśnie minęliśmy tenże i zamierzali już wejść przez okno, kiedy z gęstych krzewów laurowych wyskoczyła postać, która wyglądała na brzydkie okaleczałe dziecko. Przebiegła ona przez taras i zniknęła w ciemności. — Mój Boże, — szepnąłem, — czy widziałeś? Holms w pierwszej chwili niemniej się przeląkł jak ja. W swem przerażeniu chwycił mnie za rękę tak silnie, że omal nie krzyknąłem. Potem wszakże wybuchnął stłumionym śmiechem i przyłożył usta do mego ucha. — Śliczna gospodarka, — szepnął, — toć to pawian. Zapomniałem zupełnie o upodobaniach pana doktora. Wszakże był tu jeszcze i lampart i lada chwila mógł nam siąść na karku. Wyznaję, że lżej było mi na duszy, kiedym już znalazł się wewnątrz pokoju sypialnego, poprzednio za przykładem mego przyjaciela zdjąwszy obuwie. Ten zamknął bez szelestu okiennice, postawił lampę na stole i obejrzał się bystro po pokoju. Wszystko było tam tak samo jeszcze, jak to widzieliśmy za dnia. Następnie podszedł na palcach do mnie i szepnął mi w ucho tak cicho, że zaledwie mogłem słyszeć: — Najlżejszy szmer może w niwecz obrócić całe nasze przedsięwzięcie. Skinąłem głową na znak, żem zrozumiał. — Nie powinniśmy pozostawiać zapalonej lampy. Spostrzegłby natychmiast światło przez wentylator. Kiwnąłem znów głową. — Tylko nie zaśnij; to mógłbyś przypłacić życiem. Trzymaj rewolwer w pogotowiu na wszelki wypadek; ja siądę na łóżku, a ty weź sobie to krzesło. Wyjąłem rewolwer z kieszeni i położyłem go na brzegu stołu. Holms przyniósł z sobą długi, cienki pręt, który położył również obok siebie na łóżku wraz z pudełkiem zapałek i małym ogarkiem świecy. Następnie przykręcił knot lampy i siedzieliśmy obaj po ciemku. Jakże mógłbym zapomnieć kiedy w życiu o tej okropnej straży? Nie było słychać najmniejszego dźwięku, ba, najsłabszego nawet oddechu, a przecież wiedziałem, że mój towarzysz zaledwie o parę kroków odemnie siedzi w takiemż samem naprężeniu, tak samo jak ja wzruszony. Okiennice nie przepuszczały najsłabszego promyka światła a ciemność, która nas otaczała, była nieprzeniknioną. Ze dworu od czasu do czasu dochodził nas krzyk jakiegoś nocnego ptaka, a raz nawet, tuż pod oknem, posłyszeliśmy przeciągłe skomlenie, które nas przekonało, że lampart rzeczywiście chodzi swobodnie. Zdała dobiegały głębokie dźwięki kościelnego zegara, który bił co kwadrans. Jakże długie wydawały nam się te kwadranse. Uderzyła dwunasta, pierwsza, druga, trzecia — a my wciąż jeszcze siedzieliśmy i oczekiwali na to, co się stać miało. Nagle błysnął u wentylatora przelotny promyk światła, który w tej samej chwili zagasł znowu; zaraz potem poczuliśmy charakterystyczny swąd palącego się oleju i rozgrzanego metalu. Ktoś w przyległym pokoju zapalił ślepą latarkę. Posłyszałem, że coś porusza się cicho, a potem znowu nastała zupełna cisza; swąd jednak stawał się coraz silniejszym. Przez pół godziny siedzieliśmy jeszcze tak, wytężywszy słuch. Naraz posłyszeliśmy znowu odgłos inny — całkiem ciche, stłumione gwizdnięcie, jak gdyby cieniutki strumień pary przez czas dłuższy wydobywał się z kotła. W mgnieniu oka skoczył Holms z łóżka, zapalił zapałkę i począł z wielką wściekłością bić przytem po pasie od dzwonka. — Widzisz, Watsonie? — zawołał, — czy widzisz? Ale ja nic nie widziałem. W chwili, w której Holms zaświecił światło, słyszałem wprawdzie stłumiony cienki gwizd, ale wobec nagłego światła, które raziło mnie w oczy, nie byłem w stanie rozróżnić, co mój przyjaciel uderza z taką wściekłością. Zauważyłem jednak, że był śmiertelnie blady, a przerażenie i obrzydzenie malowały się na jego twarzy. Teraz przestał uderzać i spoglądał jeszcze ku wentylatorowi, kiedy nagle pośród nocnej ciszy rozległ się krzyk tak przeraźliwy, jakiego w życiu mojem nigdy jeszcze nie słyszałem. Krzyk ten nabrzmiewał coraz to więcej, stawał się coraz głośniejszym i głośniejszym; ból, trwoga szalona i wściekłość — wszystko to brzmiało połączone w tym strasznym, zachrypłym dźwięku, co dochodził naszych uszu. Hen daleko we wsi, więcej nawet: w oddalonej plebanii pobudzili się — jak mówiono później — ludzie ze snu i zrywali się z posłania. Nam tchu zabrakło w piersiach i skamienieli patrzeliśmy jeden na drugiego, dopóki nie zamarło ostatnie echo w głębokiej ciszy. — Co to może znaczyć? — wymówiłem z trudem. — To znaczy, że wszystko się skończyło, — odrzekł Holms w odpowiedzi, — a może koniec końcem tak jest lepiej. Weź rewolwer do ręki, pójdziemy teraz do pokoju doktora Roylott. Z twarzą śmiertelnie bladą zapalił lampę i szedł przodem przez korytarz. Dwa razy zapukał do pokoju doktora, ale ani na pierwsze, ani na drugie pukanie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wtedy nacisnął klamkę i wszedł, ja z rewolwerem odwiedzionym tuż za nim. Osobliwszy widok przedstawił się tutaj naszym oczom. Na stole stała ślepa latarka, z której wpółotwartych drzwiczek padał jaskrawy promień światła na szafę żelazną, której drzwi stały rozwarte szeroko. Przy stole na drewnianem krześle siedział dr. Roylott w długim szarym szlafroku, z pod którego wyglądały obnażone nogi w czerwonych tureckich pantoflach. Na jego kolanach leżał harap z długą pętlicą, która za dnia zwróciła naszą uwagę. Broda wystąpiła mu naprzód a szkliste oczy utkwione były w jeden róg sufitu. Wokoło czoła miał on dziwną jakąś żółtą wstęgę w brunatne centki, którą zdała się mocno głowa jego obwiązaną. Kiedy weszliśmy, nie odezwał się, ani nie poruszył z miejsca. — Wstęga! centkowana wstęga! — szepnął Holms. Postąpiłem o krok bliżej. Naraz ta osobliwa ozdoba głowy poczęła się poruszać i z pośród włosów siedzącego podniosła się płaska spiczasta głowa i wzdęta szyja strasznego węża. — Jest to żmija błotna! — zawołał Holms — najjadowitsza ze wszystkich wężów indyjskich. W dziewięć minut po jej ukąszeniu nie żył on już. Tutaj w istocie zły czyn zwrócił się przeciw temu, co go popełnił a zbrodniarz wpadł sam w ten dół, który kopał pod innymi. Przedewszystkiem zamkniemy zwierzę napowrót do jego kryjówki; potem możemy pannę Stoner odstawić w bezpieczne miejsce i zawiadomić władzę o tem, co zaszło. Przy tych słowach szybko schwycił za harap, leżący na kolanach trupa, zarzucił pętlicę jego na szyję wężowi i oderwał go od głowy trupa. Potem, wyciągnąwszy w całej długości ramię przed siebie, poniósł go do szafy i drzwi jej zamknął napowrót. To jest istotny przebieg śmierci doktora Roylott of Stoke-Moran. Obecne opowiadanie i tak przeciągnęło się nad miarę, dlatego też pomijam już szczegółowy opis tej chwili, kiedyśmy przerażonej pannie Stoner udzielili smutnej wiadomości, odwożąc ją rannym pociągiem i zdając w opiekę zacnej ciotki w Harrow. Tak samo nie będę opisywał tego, jak władza drogą powolnego swego postępowania nakoniec doszła do konkluzyi, że nagły zgon doktora spowodowało nieostrożne bawienie się z ulubionem zwierzęciem. Te nieliczne szczegóły, jakich się dowiedziałem jeszcze w tej smutnej sprawie, opowiedział mi Holms nazajutrz w drodze. — W pierwszej chwili, — objaśniał mnie on — doszedłem do całkiem fałszywego wniosku, z czego przekonać się możesz, kochany Watsonie, jak niebezpiecznie jest opierać rozumowania na niedostatecznej podstawie. Obecność cyganów i dwuznaczne słowa nieszczęśliwej Julii, które odnosiły się do tego wrażenia, jakie odniosła, kiedy przy słabym blasku zapałki spostrzegła węża, naprowadziły mnie na trop fałszywy. Mogę tylko podnieść to, jako moją zasługę, że natychmiast odstąpiłem od tego mniemania, skoro się przekonałem, że niebezpieczeństwo, które groziło mieszkance pokoju, — jakiejkolwiek by ono było natury — nie mogło jej spotkać ani przez okno ani też przez drzwi. Natychmiast też zwrócił moją uwagę wentylator z umieszczoną obok taśmą dzwonka, spadającą na łóżko. Kiedy następnie odkryłem, że nie był to wcale dzwonek i że łóżko przytwierdzone jest do podłogi, obudziło się we mnie zaraz podejrzenie, że taśma ta służy na to tylko, aby po niej przez otwór wentylatora módz spuścić coś na łóżko. W tej samej zaraz chwili przyszedł mi na myśl wąż; skoro dalej przypomniałem sobie, że doktór bezustannie sprowadzał dla siebie różne zwierzęta z Indyi, mogłem już przypuścić, iż się znajduję na właściwym tropie. Myśl posłużenia się trucizną, której dowieść nie mogą żadne chemiczne badania, łatwo było przypuścić u człowieka z wiedzą i brakiem sumienia, doktora, który długo zamieszkiwał na Wschodzie. Szybkie działanie tego rodzaju trucizny musiało dlań z jego stanowiska również być wysoce pożądanem. Lekarz, który miałby powierzone sobie oględziny zwłok, musiałby zaprawdę posiadać bardzo bystre oko, aby spostrzedz dwa ciemne, drobne punkciki — jedyny ślad, jaki pozostawia ukąszenie jadowitych zębów. Potem przypomniało mi się owo gwizdanie. Musiał oczywiście napowrót przywołać węża, zanim się rozwidniło aby ofiara nie mogła go zobaczyć. Dla tego za pomocą mleka, które u niego widzieliśmy, musiał on tak wytresować węża, że na każde gwizdnięcie przychodził. W sposobnej chwili spuszczał go zawsze przez wentylator; mógł liczyć na to, że po taśmie do dzwonka wpełznie na łóżko. Czy natychmiast ukąsi śpiącego, nie było pewnem; być może, iż przez tydzień cały unikała ona noc w noc tego niebezpieczeństwa; ale prędzej czy później musiała paść jego ofiarą. — Do tego wyniku przyszedłem już, zanim jeszcze przestąpiłem próg pokoju doktora. Na krześle jego zobaczyłem potem, że zwykł był zazwyczaj stawać na niem, ponieważ inaczej nie dostałby do wentylatora. Widok żelaznej ogniotrwałej szafy, spodeczek z mlekiem i pętla przy harapie wystarczyły potem ostatecznie, aby usunąć wszelkie wątpliwości, gdyby te jeszcze były możliwe. Metaliczny dźwięk, jaki słyszała panna Stoner, pochodził widocznie od drzwi szafy, które jej ojczym spiesznie zamykał za groźnym szafy tej mieszkańcem. Jak postąpiłem i jak bardzo stwierdziła się słuszność moich domysłów, to sam już wiesz. Skoro tylko posłyszałem syk węża, coś i ty z pewnością słyszał również, zapaliłem zaraz światło i rzuciłem się na niego... — Co miało ten skutek, że coprędzej zawrócił przez wentylator. — A dalsze następstwo, że tam przeszedłszy, rzucił się na swego pana. Kilka silnych razów, jakie mu wymierzyłem prętem, były dotkliwe; ból obudził w wężu wrodzoną właściwość, którą musiał wylać na pierwszego lepszego. O tyle pośrednio przyczyniłem się do śmierci doktora, nie sądzę jednak, aby to poczucie winy zbyt wielkim ciężarem obarczyło moje sumienie. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe